


连体问题

by mow9986, rallamajoop



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Bodyslide accidents, Crack, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mow9986/pseuds/mow9986, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate实在应该预见这会是一个问题</p>
            </blockquote>





	连体问题

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/gifts).
  * A translation of [CablePool: A Conjoined Situation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850197) by [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop). 



> 作者注：来自最后一刻的灵感，未校对，写得匆忙，不过我仍希望这能是个不错的娱乐调剂品。<3  
> 译者注：文中Deadpool会被缩写为DP，人名地名保留英文

当所有人终于意识到，想让Wade相对静止的呆上几个小时，只需简单的将他扔在最近的电视机前甩他一脸的遥控即可之后，除了等待，实在是没啥别的可干的了。座位安排上出了点小状况，不过没什么是一堆靠垫不能解决的。虽然他们俩无法同时面朝一个方向，除非其中一个将脑袋不自然的扭曲60度左右，不过Nate对于为了让DP能舒服的看电视而牺牲掉一点他的屏幕视角并无怨言。就现在的状况来说，真得感谢他如此大度。

“噢~这么多的频道，这么短的时间！不知道柏林今晚放什么节目。”一些黑白喜剧片，明显是。我亲爱的甜到忧伤的耶稣，难道所有的频道都是这个节目？还是遥控机在14000个频道的重压下罢工了？再怎么说德国至少也该有一个正在播放的A片频道吧。“你应该把这项功能写进传单里去。遥感效应包括卫星电视功能。Cable：不只是一个名字，伙计们！你们还没来得及喊出‘降价单程票’，这艘船就只剩站席了！”

“我会记住这个提议的。”

这个句式应该不是肯定用的。好吧，管他的，就算他们得保持现在这状态过夜也没关系，又不是他的葬礼。不过他上次的葬礼真是不错，就算不包括后面的食物大战部分都能拿好评。连金刚狼都出席了啊！

当然，我们必须承认，最近老狼快成了个接到封邀请函就会出席的角色。已经没啥特殊性可言了。

“所以说，”Wade说道，“我们还得保胎般的维持我们的共有循环系统多久，才能让你吸收足够的回复因子，好让我们像切香蕉一样的把这出畸形秀一切为二？”

“估计一个小时左右。我敢肯定上次你问同样的问题时，我也是这么回答的。”

“你，Nate，完全不了解说明性叙述手法的重要性。接着你就得跟我说，你不想重新回顾那段我们是在讨论什么的时候变成连体怪兽的讽刺经历了。”

“你是指我不幸的尝试向你解释被Façade病毒感染后，你的回复因子– ”

“– 成了圣诞大礼？确实，当你真不方便。但要是我们的基因没再混成一团，我怎么可能不好奇会发生什么，如果我们其中的一个说了‘二体– ’”

“Wade，如果你希望我们的状况变得更糟的话。”

“…说了我们那句 _没必要那么复杂的安全代号_ ，这样行了吧？你的电脑不能理解假设命题可不是我的错。“

‘原本应该发生的’变成了‘全员轮流针对Wade的草率牢骚了一堆，接着他和Nate给他们的内脏一些私人空间好让它们协调出一个谈判结果。’至少他们俩今天都没有必须要去的地方。

“我承认，这确实是这个系统持续性存在的缺陷。”Nate让步道。

“ _你认为呢？_ ”

Wade右肩处一个轻微的下沉动作显示对方正在叹气。“我得强调，”Nate的声音听上去有些疲倦，“你在我体内的细胞从来都不是问题所在。残留在你体内的TO组织，才是罪魁祸首，我们今天又再次实证了一遍。我最初编程多体传送系统时，我的TO组织是一个非常便利的记号用于设定系统识别。当然，那时的记号相较于现在的更具特殊性。”

“你瞧，我很乐意花一毛钱买下你这个借口，可惜就我数过的，你在那之后至少又有了20个其它问题出现，好让你一起解决。”围观Nate如何不将责任推卸给编辑来圆这问题是个乐趣。

“好吧，我没法否认这点。”

以他们的现有结构来说，要拿胳膊捅Nate，有难度，不过这并不能阻止Wade尝试，且很高兴得将对方的闷哼视作成功的标示。“你就承认吧– 其实你挺 _享受_ 我们这基友同传的设定的。省去你找些‘刚好路过’的借口来同老朋友Wade见面，度过些男人对男人的哥们儿时间。嘿，我前几部爱情喜剧片的场景设定可比这还糟糕哪！”

“你前几部什么？”

“糟糕，我又把我和Ryan Reynolds（注1）搞混了？”Wade又扭动了他的胳膊几下，“我敢打赌如果现在和你连体在一起的是Reynolds，你就不会介意了，Nate？我是说，谁还会介意啊？”

一个几不可闻的咕哝声是唯一的回应。

“嗨，如果我们卡在现在的状态下，我打赌也能行得通。叠加我们的能力，我们将成为Cable-Pool，有两张嘴的佣兵！Matt Damon和Farrellys兄弟（注2）都能让这设定成功了，为什么我们不能？”

在短暂但明显的停顿之后。“那部电影在你的大脑中是一个成功的范例？”

“不懂得欣赏经典。”在Wade的注意力被电视上一个试图证明拿 _普通_ 的刀切面包是如何困难的广告吸引住后，他们的对话出现了短暂的中场休息。就算是最前卫的实时报道也没法和这比啊。

“Wade，”Nate的声音听上去有些紧，“你在做什么？”

“看电视，如果这对你来说具有 _形而上学_ 的 _理解障碍_ 。”

“当然，”Cable继续，“好吧。 _你的手_ 在做什么？你的右手，如果你需要我明确指出的话。”

“在玩鸟？干什么，在员工面前全裸可是你们Askani的传统啊，可别告诉，同你的基友一起看电视时撸个管就越界了啊？”

“不，并不会。”Nate的声音‘明显的收更紧了’，“但这取决于，你在撸…谁的…”

噢，噢~ 好吧。“我必须强调一下。在现存环境中，换作是谁都有可能犯同样的错误。”

Nate费力的扭过头来瞪着他看，Wade脖子上的皮肤正勉强的伸展着。“这是你被抓住抚弄其他男性私处后的常用借口么？”

“唔嗯， _通常_ ，如果我的手在其他人身上的某个部位，那个部位不会连在那人身上太久，所以…我不是说你需要担心这个。从技术角度出发，它们现在还连在我的身上。”

“一般人的合理推断是，”Nate说道，“你应该能注意到区别。”

“是啊，真神奇，不是么？”Wade伸手又偷摸了一把。“唔嗯，我确定这儿有感觉到 _什么_ …可能我们的神经在哪儿交叉错位了？”

“更可能的是心理上的感知错位影响，”Nate干巴巴的反驳道。

除了电视的声音，他们之间又是一阵静寂，Wade不死心的继续尝试往下摸。

“Wade。”

“怎么了？”

“你能介意一下么？你摸的 _仍旧_ 是我。”

“但我现在摸不到 _我自己_ 的啊。哦，对了，你能摸得到我的吗？”

“我不认为我的角度能够得到。不过这不是关键。”

“在我的位置摸不到其他什么了。再说，它 _就在那儿_ 啊。”

“ _Wade_ 。”

“别企图说服我你不喜欢我摸你。我得告诉你，Nate，你口袋里的枪管可不是这么认为的。”

“你的，呜，胳膊，”Nate开口，他反射在窗上的镜像看上去泛着潮红。“可能搁在我的前列腺上了。”

噢？这不是让现状变得更有趣了嘛。“呒~是嘛？”Wade刻意扭动了一下他的胳膊。

Nate低吟，在Wade的手指间颤动了一下。正中靶心！“你 _肯定_ 你够不到我的吗？”

“相当，”Nate回答。“不过…呒嗯。我的胳膊可能离得不是很远…让我瞧瞧。”

触电般的感觉划过Wade的下体如同空心弹穿过任务一样。一个让人愉悦的任务。好吧，别要求太高，如果你正被一条胳膊捅着敏感点，你试试给出个更像样的比喻。“ _哇哦_ ，再来一遍！再来一遍！我向全宇宙的妓女之神宙斯发誓，如果你把刚才那个再做一次，我保证我胳膊你的前列腺直到你的高潮从鼻子里泵出来！”

“你还真懂得如何用甜言蜜语打动对方。”Nate讽刺道，不过他还是照着Wade的要求，再做了一遍，对此，Wade毫无怨言。

几分钟– 好吧，至少 _两_ 分钟– 之后，Wade非常高兴得宣布，这是他有史以来 _最完美_ 的一次二体传送事故。

“呼， _Nate_ ，”他大声说道。“你说我们还要这样保持 _多久_ 来着– ”

“大概还需要半个小时，”Nate艰难的从喘息中挤出回答。

“看样子 _你_ 对假设性提问也不是很擅长。嗨，这还有个更好的：我们可以检测你下面的 _恢复速度_ 来判断有多少回复因子进入你的循环系统了如何。”Wade再次将手伸进Cable的底裤。

他高兴地向大家报道，Cable高分通过了这项测试，虽然这表示他们的连体时间在这之后就直接宣告完结了。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注  
> 注1：Ryan Reynolds– 将在Deadpool电影中扮演Deadpool，已在X-men Origins: Wolverine中扮演Wade Wilson  
> 注2：Matt Damon和Farrellys兄弟合拍的电影 – 《Stuck on You》，讲述一对连体双胞胎的故事


End file.
